


I Alone

by semaphoredrivethru



Series: Drabbles and Flash Fiction [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Flash Fiction, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-10
Updated: 2005-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru





	I Alone

You have no idea what true love is.  


True love is holding your silence. True love is speaking your peace. True love is guarding your secrets. True love is baring your very soul.  


I know that you don’t know this, because true love has been staring you in the face for years now, since you first came back to these halls with your shoulders supported by a cautious sense of pride. And it is true love that has brought you the precious elixir that has kept you and the school safe every month. And it is true love that witnessed your betrayal against every fragile hope that built over these passed months of furtive meetings in darkened corners and empty rooms.  


You have no idea what true love is.  


But I do.  



End file.
